


Twister

by SallyDaer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyDaer/pseuds/SallyDaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has plans for Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

“Let's do it, Bones. It'll be fun.”

Leonard has listened to those same words a hundred of times in the two years that he and James Kirk have shared a room in the Academy and they always mean trouble. Although this time Jim's plan sounds more silly than dangerous. Even so, Leonard is not going to give in without resisting.

“Damn it, Jim! We are at the end of the semester. Some of us have things to do. I have at least two papers to write this weekend. I can't waste my time with that.”

“But it's Friday night, Bones. And you've been working too hard. You need a break.” Jim is almost bouncing, looking at him with incredibly blue, pleading eyes.

Probably the kid's right. Last week has been a difficult one and Leonard could use some rest. But damn if he's going to waste his scarce free time like that.

“Maybe”, he admits. “I could do with an early night. God knows that I haven't slept enought this week.”

“Sleep? You've got to be kidding.” Jim stares at him for a long while, and Leonard can almost see how his brain works. “I'll tell you something. Give me one hour. Just an hour. And if you're not having fun by then, I promise I'll let you work the rest of the weekend.”

Leonard's eyebrows go so high that they almost touch his hairline.

“Just to be sure. All weekend? No plots? Not crazy plans? Not arriving drunk in the middle of the night?”

“If you're not having fun.” Jim has the winner card and he knows it. “Deal?”

Leonard doesn't need to think too much long to decide. He stands up and looks at the big, white sheet covered with bright colored spots, extended on the floor in front of them.

“Deal,” he sighs. “But Jim. Twister? Do you really want to spend Friday night playing _Twister_?”

Jim's smiles becomes positively wicked.

“Have you ever played _naked_ Twister?”

  
  



End file.
